The Morning Star
by allietheepic7
Summary: "Oh, Father." A voice whispered brokenly from deep inside the cave in the earth. "I'm so sorry." When Lucifer shows repentance in the cage, God gives him a choice. Stay in the cage, or be reincarnated as a human. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "I'm Lucifer," Harry replied. "Who did you think I was, Michael in a tutu?" Warning: Definite Slash and Bible references.
1. A few hundred years after the war

**The Morning Star (A Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover)**

**By Allie the Epic 7**

_**A few hundred years after the War in Heaven**_

"Oh, Father." A voice whispered brokenly from deep inside the cave in the earth. "I'm so sorry." Chains rattled loudly as the figure clasped his hands in front of him, blood dripping from torn figures. Tears poured from emerald green eyes, cleaning soot-covered cheeks to reveal pale skin. Giant wings, once a bright white, were twisted beyond use and blackened with the shame of sin.

"Father!" Lucifer cried from his cage in Hell. "Forgive me for my betrayal for I am so sorry!" Tears followed more freely as the Fallen choked out a sob. "I was a fool! A fool who thought he knew best and was drunken on his own supposed superiority! I care not if I ever leave this agony, but please," His voice cracked as tangled, dirt-covered hair fell over his face. "Please forgive this blasphemous fool."

_You are no fool._

His head shot up, eyes widening in shock and awe. "Father?" he gasped.

_Yes, my son. _A warm light began to fill the lonely cave, coming from nowhere yet everywhere. _I have heard your prayers._

Lucifer shut his eyes in shame and bowed his head. "I am not worthy of your presence… I have fallen, led others astray to betray you, became the father of the monster's that wreak your earth… I deserve nothing but your deepest hate…"

_And yet you only receive my love and forgiveness. _A feeling of warm and love washed over the desolate fallen angel. _You've have spent many centuries trapped, Lucifer, but only now do you show remorse for your actions. It makes me happy with you._

"You…forgive me?" Lucifer asked, as if it were too good to be true. "You're happy with me?"

_Yes, child. _The glowing light somehow grew even brighter, completely blocking out the disturbing background. It even seemed to clean the broken angel—blood sizzled out of existence, dirt and sweat completely disappeared, wing bones mending themselves back to health (though the feathers still stayed black). The chains refused to vanish; instead, the rusting iron it was made from turned to soft gold. _I believe it is safe to say that the punishment no longer fits the crime._

"I…" The Fallen One glanced around himself, shaking in shock. "I don't understand, I thought—"

_That I would leave you? _The voice sounded amused. _No, Lucifer. But I'll give you a choice. You can stay here until the 66 seals are broken, or I could send your soul into the human reincarnation cycle._

Lucifer tilted his head down and to the left. Humans. Creatures he hated because they'd destroy the world his Father created. But…they were also his Father's creations… Being in this cave had given him one thing—time to think. Surely his Father wouldn't create creatures who would only destroy?

_If you accept to be human, then I will remove your grace and memories, and put them into several objects that will return them to you when your sentence is up. If you stay here, you'll keep your grace and memories, but it will be several millennia before the seals break._

A small smile graced Lucifer's face for the first time in centuries. "You're making it obvious which one you want me to choose."

_Yes,_ the voice agreed. _But the choice is yours to make._

"My Father," The Morning Star raised his arms out into a cross, hands and face turned upward. "Do with me as you will."

****{MS}****

The ten year old boy watched as man after man strained themselves to pull the sword out of the stone. As the hours pasted and no one could even make it budge, the crowd thinned until only the boy was left. Cautiously, the child crept up to the sword and wrapped his small hands around the handle.

And, slowly, Arthur drew the sword the stone.

****{MS}****

A young man was bent over his desk, charcoal staining his hand black as he sketched. Green eyes shone brightly as his hand flew across the parchment, making elegant arcs and nearly perfect lines. Strands of black hair fell in his eyes as the man held his drawing up to the candle flame.

"Soon," he promised himself while staring at the self-designed flying machine. "Soon, I will fly."

****{MS}****

An elderly man gripped his wife's hand as they watched the amusing play in front of them. He smiled gently at her, the crow's feet near his eyes crinkling playfully. It was Good Friday, the war was ending, and he was with his wonderful wife. What could ruin this night?

Behind him was the soft click of a gun.

****{MS}****

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, a killing curse was cast and Harry Potter remembered everything.

**Well,...this was fun. If you didn't realize, some of Lucifer's reincarnations are King Arthur, Leonardo Da Vinci, and Abraham Lincoln. If you have any other ideas, put them in a review.**

**Up Next: We see what the Winchesters were doing and see how Harry reacts to his newish powers/memories.**


	2. In which the Winchesters are Confused

**In Which the Winchesters Are Confused and Harry is Badass**

**Warning: One Cuss Word**

_**Winchesters**_

The two brothers stared in horror as Lilith's blood made an elaborate pentagram on the floor. The stones that made up the floor began to glow with white light as Dean grabbed Sam and rushed him towards the door. It slammed shut in their faces, locked and unmoving. "Hey!" Dean shouted before he rammed into the wood with his shoulder.

"Oh, God," Sam gasped, the hopelessness of the situation overwhelming. The brothers shielded their eyes from the unbearable light and a loud keening penetrated their eardrums. Then…

The light died without warning as did the sound, leaving behind an annoying ringing. There was nothing there. No sign of Lucifer, no sign that this was his prison. Even the blood and the bodies of Lilith and Ruby were gone. Dean could only think of one thing to say.

"What the fuck!?"

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry's mind raced twice as fast as it should. He…he was Lucifer! The father of demons, a monster who plagues children's dreams! Memories flashed randomly across his thoughts. But…he was reformed. God—no, Father. Father had allowed him to spend the remainder of his sentence on Earth, as a human, helping the humans. Harry had so many memories to sort through, but no time.

The sound of leaves crunching towards him echoed in Harry's ears. He opened his eyes a slit to see Narcissa Malfoy leaning down beside him. After checking his pulse (which she found), she whispered, "Is he alive? Is my Draco alive?"

Surprisingly, Harry's heart went out to her. Here was a woman who only wanted to protect her family. Who only wanted keep them together. So much like…Gabriel. Slowly, he nodded.

"Is he…dead?" Harry heard Voldemort ask, sounding smug and confident as he thought of Harry's 'death'. This ignited a cold, burning fury inside him. His Grace whipped angrily around him for the first time in millennia, making leaves fly around him dramatically and Narcissa to back away.

Harry stood with a glare that could make even Michael flinch. "Do you really think you could kill me!?" he snarled at the stunned Death Eaters. "You pathetic, child-murdering coward!"

"You dare!" screeched Bellatrix, who threw spell after spell at Harry in her Lord's 'honor.' This snapped the other Death Eaters out of their shock and they started trying to kill him too. Harry's Grace flared out in front of him, slashing spells out of the air like they were paper airplanes. He began to walk forward, glare firmly in place and pointed at Voldemort.

"Sorry, Tommy," Harry called out. "It's going to take a lot more than your little Death Munchers to kill me!" As he passed Narcissa, who was still frozen in shock and fear, he reached up and tapped her forehead with his pointer finger, knocking her unconscious and transporting her back to her manor.

Voldemort held up a hand and the spells stopped, much to Bellatrix's displeasure. "What are you?" he asked through narrowed, red eyes.

Harry smirked, his Grace building as he prepared to show them his true form. "I have gained many titles. Morning Star, Light bringer, the Fallen One, the Seducer." Harry flicked his hand, and his old angel blade slid into his palm. "But…you may call me your death!" And the clearing exploded with light.

**Well, this was short. Sorry about that, but next chapter should be longer (and is haft done.). I still need ideas for past reincarnations. There is a poll for the pairing of this one my profile. Thank you for all the follows…all…near…100 of them. It's kinda creepy, but whatever…**

**Up next: Harry is sleep deprived and more reincarnations. **


	3. In Which Heads Roll and Prophets Rule

**In Which Heads Roll and Prophets Rule**

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry shuffled past the crumbled gate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a bundle in his arms leaking blood with each step. His thoughts were still in the now-destroyed clearing. He had killed humans. As evil as they were, the Death Munchers were still his Father's beloved creatures. "Father…did I do well? Were my actions according to Your will?" Harry whispered as people started coming out of the castle.

"Harry?" Neville asked, standing on a pile of rubble as he came forward. The boy-turned-man seemed to sense that aura of suppressed power radiating from the fallen angel. "What happened?"

More people were coming out of Hogwarts. Most looked shocked, but Harry couldn't tell if it was because he was alive or it was because of his appearance. His clothes were singed and covered with blood. It was the same with his face, and his glasses—not that he needed them now—were missing. Ron and Hermione were staring at him with almost anger. Were they mad at him because they believed that he still had a horcrux in his head? "The snake is dead," Harry spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him. "And so is Voldemort." He unwrapped the package in his arms and let its contents fall to the dusty ground in front of him.

A scream rang out. There was Voldemort and Nagini—well, their heads anyway. Where their eyes used to be had been replaced by burned holes, as they'd seen Harry's true form. He stepped over the heads like they meant nothing and entered the Great Hall, which was where they were healing the injured and keeping the dead. Harry's heart wept as he pasted his fallen friends but he kept a straight face as he looked for someone. Finally, he spotted Draco in the back corner of the Hall.

"Draco," Harry said as he approached the Dragon. "Before you hear it from someone else, I'd like to offer my condolences on the passing of your father. Your mother is waiting for you at your manor house. There is a useable floo in the Headmaster's office if you wish to use it."

The blonde looked shocked for a second before regaining his familiar sneer. "And how do you know he's dead, Potter?"

"Because I'm the one who killed him." Harry left him standing there, intending to go back to the dorm in Gryffindor tower so he could rest. These new memories were…exhausting. He hadn't even gone through a third of them and each scrambling for his attention. Flashes of memory started to dance across his vision—

"They're a bit overwhelming, are they Harry?" Harry turned around to see…Luna? "The memories, I mean."

There was something about her name that was striking a cord with him…but the theory was ridiculous… "Are you a prophet?" Luna nodded. "Then shouldn't your archangel be smiting me right now?"

"Nope, because you are my archangel. Your Father told the angels that I already have a protector. You." Harry snorted with a smile; that sounded like his Father. He tried to take a step forward, but his legs buckled, making Luna catch him before he hit the ground. "I'll take you back to my dorm so you can get some rest. Wacspirts can be very tiring for someone inexperienced in dealing with them and for some reason, I don't see the Gryffindor room as being particularly welcoming."

They shuffled down the broken hallways of Hogwarts. Seeing the building that had been a home to Harry in such a state was depressing, as were the splashes of blood everywhere. Harry and Luna walked in silence, each lamenting the loss of the beloved castle. Finally, as they were near the Ravenclaw common room, Harry asked the question that had been bothering him. "Luna…do you know why I didn't burn out my body when I revealed my true form to the Death Munchers? I thought only my true vessel could stand that kind of damage."

"It's true," Luna agreed. "If you were normal. But you never really have been normal, have you Harry?" They both laughed. "I believe your Father made this body for you so you wouldn't have to use your true vessel. It would be a bit inconvenient since he would never say yes to you and you'd burn out a normal vessel every couple of months."

By now they were at the Ravenclaw door. The door knocker asked, "What is at the beginning of the end, at the end of time, and is in the center of new?"

"The letter 'e'." Luna answered confidently. The door opened into the beautiful blue and bronze common room and Luna haft-carried Harry inside. "Our dorm rooms don't let anyone in but current Ravenclaws in them, so you'll have to sleep down here." She explained as she carefully laid the sleep deprived archangel on the couch. Harry nodded dully, eyes already drifting shut.

The last thing he heard was, "Goodnight, Harry. I'll make sure the Nargles don't bite."

****{MS}****

"Michael, Lucifer," Lucifer looked up at his Father to see Him holding two little bundles. Michael appeared behind him and both brothers looked at their Father. "These are your new brothers, Rafael and Gabriel." Father handed Rafael to Michael and Gabriel to Lucifer.

Lucifer stared at the little child in his arms. He had brown hair that looked like feathers and his small eyes were closed in sleep. "It's a baby." He said, surprised. "Do we take care of them?" He asked his Father, looking at Michael who was trying to hold a squirming Raphael.

"Yes, you are." His Father responded with an amused smile.

Lucifer's smile could have lit up the dark side of the moon. "Thank you, Father!" He hugged little baby Gabriel to his chest. "I'm gonna call you Gabby, okay? I'm your big brother, Lucifer, but you can call me Luci."

****{MS}****

"Damn it!" The red head clenched her fists tighter around the handles that controlled the airplane. It couldn't be out of gas! She wasn't at the checkpoint yet! She spared a parting glance at her navigator as the engines sputters to a stop. The plane began to drop rapidly, shaking hard enough to rattle their bones. The red head locked her arms and gritted her teeth as she pulled up, trying to keep them aloft. One last thought crossed her mind as the plane hit the water.

"At least I got to fly."

****{MS}****

"What do you think you're doing!?" Lucifer cried out, in shock and scared. Two of the elder angels were holding one of the fledglings out over the Earth, threatening to throw him out. "Put him down now!"

The two angels—Zachariah and Uriel—looked terrified at his presence and immediately did as Lucifer said, putting the trembling, young angel down. "Answer my question," he snarled. "Now!"

It was Zachariah who answered, acting pompously and self-righteous. "We were practicing aerial maneuvers that Michael taught us, and he laughed because we had gotten a part wrong since he was distracting us. So, we figured that if he was so good at flying, then flying out of Heaven should be nothing to him."

Lucifer stared at them incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense! Just get out of my sight! I'll deal with you two later!" The two scurried off, leaving Lucifer alone with the sobbing fledgling. "Hey. It's okay now, they won't hurt you. Will you tell me your name?"

"B-Balthazar…" he choked out, grey eyes watery with tears.

Lucifer smiled. "Nice to meet you, Balthy. I'm Lucifer."

****{MS}****

A man was dragged to the foot of a tree, screams of others in pain echoing around him. With a smirk, the man looked up at the guards and asked, "If you don't mind, crucify me upside down. I am nowhere near worthy enough to die the same death as the Son of Man."

****{MS}****

Lucifer paced back in forth muttering to himself. "Idiotic humans… Ripping apart my family…" He was trembling with anger and wounded pride. How could his Father ask them to care for _animals_ more than Him? It was impossible! They were so…imperfect, so flawed! Already they were beginning to destroy his Father's creations in the name of false gods! How are they more worthy of his love than his Father!?

Lucifer ran his hands through his long, black hair. He knew there were angels who agreed with him. Maybe if he got them all together in protest, his Father would rethink having the humans on Earth…

He rubbed his eyes with his hand. But that was rebellion! But…if it would save the Earth… Lucifer sighed. He needed to talk to Michael. Maybe he'd help him with what he needed to do.

****{MS}****

The pilot gritted his teeth as he pulled his plane into a downward spiral to avoid enemy fire. Stupid Nazis! Without warning, his right engine was shredded by bullets, destroying it. As he went out of control, a single tear leaked out of his eye. At least he did his part.

****{MS}****

Harry woke up confused in the Gryffindor common room. He was sure he'd fallen asleep with Luna in her common room… "So, this is your new home." Harry spun around to see James Potter smiling serenely. But Harry could now see past his initial form to the being underneath.

A grin glowed on his face. "Father!"

**Reincarnations: Amelia Earhart, Peter, and WWII pilot. The poll on my profile will close after the 6****th**** chapter, so it gives all of the 300+ followers time to vote. Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE 300+ FOLLOWS! I didn't think this story would be that popular. Gabriel has been removed from the poll because I thought he would make a better brother to Harry than a lover. **

**Next up: Character bashings and magical tattoos. Yeah, I don't get it ether. **


	4. In Which God is a Marauder

**In Which God's a Marauder and the New Trio **

**AN: I had to re-upload because someone pointed out to me that there were a lot of plot holes. I'm sorry about that, and hope you reread this chapter. **

_**Harry Potter**_

"Father!" It was like no time at all had passed since his time in Heaven. At this moment, Harry felt more like the Lucifer he knew he was. Instead of just knowing who he was and using his powers, Harry now felt like the archangel who fell from Heaven, with a noticeably smaller ego that is.

"Hello, Lucifer." James Potter's face didn't move much, but Harry could hear the smile in His voice. "How have your lives been treating you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Father's antics; didn't He already know how his lives were? "Better than I would have expected," he said. "I suppose you're to thank for that?" The twinkle in His eyes was all the answer Harry needed. "Thought so. So, how's the family? Is Mikey still your little soldier?"

The grimace that appeared spoke more than any words could about how the angels were. "Things…have changed. The angels haven't been on the Earth since the time of Jesus. No one has seen Gabriel since your battle with Michael, and most angels have become emotionless, believing them to be the reason for your fall. I am in need of your help."

Harry instantly straightened to his full height, which wasn't very impressive. "You have a mission for me?" This is what archangels lived for; being useful to their Father.

He smiled. "Yes. The other angels in heaven want the apocalypse to happen. I need you to stop it."

Harry was appalled, to say the least. His family wants to _end the world!?_ "Why?" he whispered, wanting—no, needing—to know why they'd hurt their Father this way. Humans were precious to Him; don't they know that destroying their home would kill them!?

"They believe that the peace it would cause would be worth all the deaths," his Father replied. "And…most believe I am dead."

The Fallen One snorted at that. His Father…dead? The idea was absurd. And even if He died, it would surely be after all of His creations. "All the angels believe I want to bring the apocalypse?" His Father nodded and he snorted again. "Hilarious. So, what do you need me to do, Father?"

He smiled and said, "Luna will tell you when you wake up."

Harry jolted up on the couch, the sounds of a duel echoing around him. There was Luna defending him from…Ron and Hermione? Enraged, the former Devil used his Grace to knock their wands from their hands and pin the couple to the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a deathly calm voice.

Ron gave him a hurt look. "Harry, you killed people! It's obvious that you still have a horcrux in your head, so we wanted to take you to St. Mungo's to get you checked out. Maybe they have a way of moving it to something else!" Harry snorted. As if a piece of black magic could hold a flame to the purity of his Grace. That disgusting soul shard was destroyed when he had become an archangel again.

Luna looked at them like they were crazy. "It seems like their Nargle infestations have gotten worse. I'm sorry I didn't keep them away from you, Harry."

"It's okay, Luna. Even prophets can't see everything." Harry patted her shoulder before staring at the two trapped mages with blank eyes. "The horcrux is gone. There is no reason for me to go to a hospital. Now, I have to learn what my next mission is, so if you'll excuse me—"

"BUT HARRY! YOU KILLED PEOPLE!" Hermione screeched out and Harry winced, as she sounded like a dying crow.

Harry shrugged. "They weren't people anymore. Even demons would find them abhorrent." The two magicals stared at him with shock painting their faces. "Seriously, mates, I have to get started on my next mission, so…" He mimicked shooing them away.

"Will it involve killing more people?" Hermione whispered as she pointed her wand at him.

"Well, yes. Most likely."

"Then we can't let you!" The tips of their wands glowed red and they shot stunning spells at him. Harry found himself rolling his eyes as the spells sped towards him; he did not have time for this. Barely paying them any attention, he flung his Grace out to smack the spells away. Unfortunately, the lack of control caused his Grace to much more damage than he intended…

Ron and Hermione had their heads slammed back into the stone wall, knocking them unconscious. The Fallen turned around to see Luna staring at him with wide eyes. "I…I didn't mean to do that!" He looked away in shame. "I-I lost control and—"

"It's okay, Harry." Luna cut him off and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do. At least you didn't kill them."

He gave her a crooked smile. "I don't think my Father would have liked that very much. Speaking of Him, mind telling me my mission?"

Luna smiled dreamily as she took his hand and led him towards a washroom. "Later, Harry. We're meeting someone important first, so go clean up. There is blood all over you and it looks horrible." Harry gave her an amused look before entering the bathroom.

"Oh…" His eyes widened as he saw what she was talking about. Blood was covering all his clothes and had dried into an ugly rust coating. Harry wiggled, unsure why he couldn't feel the dried substance. After wetting a washcloth, he began to wipe the blood off his neck. Soon, his face and hair were clean, albeit wet, but his clothes were another story. They were caked with blood and mud, and he was almost positive there little chunks of brain matter on him.

"I wonder…" Harry whispered as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Elder wand that he had prided from Voldemort's cold, dead fingers. He knew he had his Grace back…but what happened to his magic?

Muttering a quick cleaning charm, he watched as the disgusting grime disappeared from his robes. A small smile flickered on his lips, only to turn down as a tiny crack appeared on the wood. It was barely visible, yet Harry could _feel_ that he'd made it. How…odd.

"~Harry?" Luna called from outside the door. "Are you ready yet? We need to stop by the Headmaster's office to meet our new friend."

He exited the washroom only to have Luna grab him and pull him out of the Ravenclaw dorm. "New friend?" He asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes. He'll help us fight demons. I find their real appearance quite gross, don't you? And it doesn't help that those faces are see through."

He smiled and shook his head. His Father had to give him the eccentric prophet, didn't he? This had to be revenge for the violin thing. "Close your eyes." As Luna obeyed, he flew them into the Headmaster's office, wind blowing back their hair.

The office looked the same as it always had been—warm torch light glinting off the walls, odd devices ticking around the room, Fawkes on his perch. Harry's eyes immediately sought where the portrait of Dumbledore hung, slumbering in the early morning light. The old man looked…alive. It was painful to see his mentor sleeping serenely in his frame when Harry's last memory of him was crumpled at the foot of the Astronomy Tower. With a sigh, Harry turned away from the wall of portraits to Luna. "So, who are we—"

Suddenly, the Headmaster's floo flared to life and out stepped Draco Malfoy. The former Death Eater glanced around the room warily before his eyes landed on Harry. "Potter. Good, you're here. We need to talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "About what? And how did you get the password to the floo?"

Malfoy sneered. "Snape was Headmaster for a year; don't you think he would have given me the password. And as if you don't know. You've acquired life debts of all the living Malfoys."

"And I care because…why?"

Draco stared at him like he was an idiot. "You really know nothing of pureblood law, do you?" Harry shrugged, not caring. Could they just go now? "Merlin's balls, you're ignorant. When the Lord of an ancient and noble house—which is you, as of your 17th birthday—saves an entire family of purebloods, the family is entirely in the Lord's debt and the head—me—will serve the Lord to ether's death." Draco looked severely put off by that.

Harry was about to deny that there was no need when Luna spoke up. "Harry, we'll need his help." He looked at her, confused. "We can't do everything by ourselves. Draco's an accomplished duelist and knows many Dark spells that can help us against demons."

Harry sighed. He knew that when Luna actually made sense that it was important. "Fine. Swear your loyalty so we can get the hell out of here."

"You better explain that demon comment later." Draco said as he dropped to one knee and held out the arm clad with Dark Mark. "I, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby swear my life, body and soul to the Lord who saved my family line, so mote it be." Dark green tendrils of magic started to swirl around the Mark, imitation an Unbreakable Vow.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, also known as Lucifer the Morning Star, the Fallen, the Serpent, etc., accept your oath, so mote it be." Harry really had no idea what he was supposed say, but the oath seemed to accept his words as bright white strands wrapped around Draco's arms like the green. Draco cried out in pain as the colors constricted on his Mark.

When the green and white faded, the Dark Mark was gone. In its place a snake in an infinity symbol, eating its own tail. It took up Draco's entire forearm from the edge of his palm to his elbow. The snake itself was fairly realistic, a dark black viper with neon green eyes. Draco stared at the new tattoo, confused. "That's impossible… This is supposed to be the Potter coat of arms!"

When Draco looked up at his new Lord's face, Harry gave him a rather humorless grin. "I'm an archangel of God. That probably has something to do with it. Now!" Harry clapped his hands. "What do we need to do to save the world from my idiotic family?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "We need to meet up with your and Michael's vessels; they'll be helping us a lot, in more ways than one. So, take us to St. Martin's Hospital, please."

_**Deleted Reincarnation**_

_** Crowley was walking down the street of a little backwater town in Georgia. The new meat suit he was in was quite a good one—fairly attractive and perfect for drawing in "custimers." To be honest, Crowley hadn't made a deal in forever. It's been so long, he'd even resorted to making bets for souls. **_

_** Soon, the demon came across a young boy standing at the side of the road, playing a violin to get money. The boy had short, messy hair and his eyes were closed in concentration. Perfect. **_

_** Crowley approached the kid. "You're pretty good. I play the fiddle too, you know. So why don't we make a bet?" The boy stopped playing and his green eyes looked at the crossroads demon in interest. "A contest. If you're better than me, I'll give you a golden violin. But if I'm better…I get your soul."**_

_** The boy smirked confidently at him. "My name's Johnny and this might be a sin, but I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret. Cause I'm the best that's ever been."**_

**Fixed all of it. Also, request. Can someone draw fan art for this story and send me a link?**

**Up next: Cas has a slight meltdown and magic. Not the wizard kind, the angel kind. **


End file.
